Terminals, such as personal computers, laptop computers, cell phones, etc., are recently implemented as multimedia players that have various functions including capture of still or motion images, reproduction of music or moving pictures, games, or receipt of broadcast.
Such terminals may be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to whether the terminals are movable. The mobile terminals may be divided into handheld terminals and vehicle-mount terminals according to whether the terminals may be directly carried by a user.
An improvement in structure and/or software of a terminal may be considered to support and increase functions of the terminal.